Bella Says No!
by b3mble-x
Summary: Bella goes to the volturi in search for a shell to store her pain in, but what happens when Edward visits the Voltri with his family for the Celebration of the New princess. Will Bella take him back or will she try and keep the pain locked up forever?
1. They just left no Goodbye nothing!

**A/N: Guys, please don't brush this off as improved grammatically, I have changed the whole plot with this you may want to read it.**

They had just left no goodbye, nothing. What was I to do now I knew too much about this world? Too much to forget it, this made the pain worse. It felt like I had a hole through my chest, if anyone was to mention them I had to hold myself together.

People say when you sleep is when you are peaceful; forget all of your worries. Oh how wrong they are.

I wake in the middle of the night with Charlie shaking me a worried expression would be on his old wrinkled face once he tried to suggest me moving back with mum but I nearly bit his head off I don't want to leave. I don't think he realized until now just how much he had meant to me.

The only way to make it better is to become one of them, but how?

My life is spent at school or at home locked in my bedroom. I don't do any homework I get in to trouble but I still get good levels. Most of my friends are scared by the depression that why I have started hanging around Jacob, he is trying to help me out of the hole he left me in when he left. He is nice but lately he has been avoiding me, and it's starting to hurt.

I rang for the 4th time today.

_Hi its Jake leave a message. _I sighed and hung up. Jake was my pain killer but now he is my salt. I don't know how to deal with this, this time. He promised not to hurt me but what is he doing? Hurting me! Everyone I decide to let in hurts me, maybe I should just lock everyone out and then no one can hurt me. Like that would work, I'm too selfless as Renée puts it.

I dropped on to my bed and covered half of my head with my pillow and shoved my head phones in trying so hard to block the world and its pain out. On came Debussy Clair de Lune our song the one he thought I wouldn't like because I was a different generation to when it came out, he never did get over how different I was to other teenagers. I huffed and through the CD played at the wall, it made a loud noise on the wall bounced slightly off and sunk to the floor thanks to gravity, thank god Charlie's not in!

I started crying trying to get every ounce of pain out of my system... I'd probably have to be crying for a few years straight to do that.

I finally fell asleep. I dreamt that night not a bad dream like I normally did, but a memory.

_We were standing in front of a picture just before Alice lead me down to the party that she had arranged despite my distaste for parties and presents. I would not have accepted unless Edward had been so persistent that I had to have the party. It seemed this family didn't like being out of attention and had to have no secrets._

_It was just me and Edward standing in front of a picture and the picture was..._

_**The Volturi!**_

I shot up in bed smiling at the wall; this made me so happy I had my way to change, to finally be one of them! I tried to go back to sleep but fail so I decide to do my hair for the day which was unusually straight after I had brushed out all of the knots.

Maybe I could go ask them to change me tell them that I know of the creature they are and wish to become one, but what do I tell them if they ask about my past and how I know of them?

As much as I want pay back to that family I can't have them killed and it would hurt too much to tell them of him.

This plan was planned over a 2 month period when ever I had any free time which was a lot now that Jake wasn't my best friend/pain killer.

I waited months for Charlie to leave for a full week-end, so I could get changed come back and fake my death. In that time Jake had turned into a shape shifter this pushed me towards going to the Volturi even more because this was another big reminder of him and the mysterious world that was meant to be a myth.

The day Charlie left for a fishing trip, he hadn't been in ages and I knew he didn't wish to leave me alone. It wasn't right to leave him but what could I do? Carry on leading this ridiculous life that I don't fit into or go to the world that I fit into, I need to be where I belong not just drifting along in life.

"Bells you sure you'll be okay without me?" he questioned the uncertainty of his decision to leave me was prominent on his facial features.

"Yeah I'll be fine, don't let me get in the way of your fun." I stated a little too innocently. He gave me a strange look, noting the weird hint and childish excitement lighting the inside of my body fighting its way out. He then shook his head and stalked out of the front door. "Bye!" I waved and he was gone I was free to do what I wished for a whole weekend. I rushed up stairs, only stumbling at the top step and grabbed my already packed stuff I rushed back down the stairs and stumbled my way to my truck. I drove to the Cullen's house I needed one last reminder they were real and the land that was supposedly a myth.

My journey to the air port was going to be long considering my truck would take a long time. I was wondering if they had left a car as I pulled up to their large house, I went straight to their garage to check luckily they had... It was his silver Volvo, how had he lived without it? I quickly checked to see if it was locked but it wasn't so I climbed in and check for the keys in the ignition but no such luck. How was I supposed to use the car if I had no key to start it?

I could always hot wire it, if I could remember how from my small job in Arizona. As a last resort I looked in the glove compartment, thank goodness they were there! I instantly put them in the ignition and reversed out of the garaged and drove down there long drive in an 8th of the time it took to get up to it. I decided to drive really fast to the airport for one last adrenaline rush, it was amazing and it was the last time I would get one after I was a vampire there is only one thing that can kill me and no adrenaline to be pumped around my body. Well nothing would be pumping around my body I would be a block of stone cold ice. I opened all of the windows to feel the wind whip my brunette hair around my face it was a nice change from it hanging loosely framing my face.

I had one last stop before I went to the airport, because I wouldn't be able to do this once I was vampire. I was going to get a tattoo, an 'E' in a heart on the inside of my thigh and a butterfly tattoo all over my back, it was black lines curving all over my back with different types of butterflies floating off the end of the curly lines.

I got to the airport in a record breaking time, well for me at least. I had just enough money to grab a one way ticket to get directly to Voltera, after paying for the tattoos. I fell asleep on the plane ride; I had no dream, well one that I could remember anyway.

I awoke to the captain telling us we were about to land and we had to fasten her seat belts. I still and mine done up because I had fallen asleep when we took off. I closed my eyes but not go back to sleep I felt when we landed, and undid my seat belt and grabbed my hand luggage. I rushed into the main area and grabbed my suitcase off of the conveyer belt as soon as it came out.

I took a cab to the middle of town and then went straight to the tower.

Heidi was the first person I saw she was probably on the prowl for unsuspecting victims to eat.

"Hello my dear!" she growled, obviously not liking how I just barged in so confidently.

"I know what you are just take me to Aro!" I commanded. She looked shocked but neither the less she grabbed my wrist and dragged me at vampire speed to the elevator. Which I'm guessing leads down to where all the vampires live. When that got to the bottom floor she rushed me to the main hall, I would have loved to admire all of the engraved stone walls and paintings but she was still going at vampire speed and my lazy human eyes couldn't keep up. She quickly barged through the double doors in to a round room; I followed the steps up to the three vampires sitting on thrones. I started feeling a little intimidated by this point.

"Heidi what is the pleasure?" and vampire sitting lazily in his throne picking at his nails. He had straight jet black hair; this made his blood red eyes stand out all the more. He was flanked by two other men one with blond hair that fell just bellow his shoulders and the other with greasy look curly hair which framed his face while he look emotionlessly at the ground bored with the world around him.

"She said she knew what we were and wanted to talk to you!" he gasped quickly stopping his pointless activity because his nails wouldn't grow, not any more. He sat up straight giving me a once over and then quickly got up and ran at vampire speed to a few inches away from me he had bulked his chest up and was trying to look intimidating. I rolled my eyes at his tack ticks. He was looking straight into my eyes.

"Please may I have your hand child?" He held his hand out, his eyes still boring into mine, trying to find some emotion but I knew how to hide all of that after months of trying to hide my break down from Charlie.

"As long as you promise not to eat me!" I asked hesitantly, maybe a little bit shyly. He could after all decide to eat me in a matter of seconds.

"Of course my child," I placed my hand in his still apprehensive; he brought it to his chest and placed his other hand on top. "Amazing!" he whispered. As his head came back up looking back into my eyes.

"What is it my lord?" the petit girl questioned taking one step forward. She tried to act innocent but one look into her red eyes you could tell she was plain evil.

"I cannot read her thoughts!" he stared at me in wonder. "Jane my dear try your power on her!" he waved a hand in the direction which the petite girl was standing he never once took his eyes off of me. The petit women walked another step forward and glared at me in deep concentration. I felt an uncomfortable twinge, but nothing more.

She gasped. "I... I cannot my lord." She bowed her head in shame and took two steps backward trying to blend in because she was embarrassed she was not able to use her power on one person.

"Fascinating!" he was still looking at me. "Tell me my dear what brought you here?"

"I wish to become like you!" I bellowed into the room, I felt the random need to twirl around with my arms in the air; this was a ridiculous gesture hence why I did not do it. I smiled, knowing he would now defiantly change me now even if I didn't wish to become like him.

"Perfect!" he clasped his hands together obviously grateful he didn't have to turn me forcefully. "Certainly you shall, any particular person you wish to do it?" I glanced around my eyes landing on some angered eyes that belonged to Jane.

"Jane, yes I would like Jane to do it. But on one condition!" I hadn't taken my eyes off of her maybe she fuels her anger because of a past experience; I would have to break her walls down slowly.

"What would that be my sweet child?" Jane had brought her head up now trying to act as everything was normal trying to hide emotions but her eyes gave it all away but no one seemed to notice but me, she was now scowling; it was obvious that Jane was the one Aro preferred but now I'm his new favourite.

"I know her brother can numb the pain. I do not wish to feel the pain I have had it described by many and wish to not feel it." They looked impressed by my knowledge of them. "Not all humans are as incapable as you may think."

"Of course my dear, now what is your name?"

"Isabella... But call me, Izzy." I nodded my head to convince myself more than anyone else. I had never liked that name but I needed to be different, never the same girl again.

Jane led me to a room with her brother behind. "Jane?" I questioned, I knew she didn't like me and I was worried that she might 'accidentally' kill me.

"Yes!" she growled in reply keeping her head and eyes facing forward trying to pretend I wasn't there.

"Don't kill me!" I sighed knowing how pathetic I sounded so I added something on the end. "I have many who will avenge me and even you won't be able to fight them off!" I growled back, trying to sound intimidating though I probably sounded like an angry kitten trying to ward off a bunch of hyenas.

This scared her slightly I saw her take a gulp as she nodded her head sheepishly.

I was lead into a room Alec leading the way Jane standing beside me.

"Izzy, I need you to try and drop your shield slightly so I can get in to stop the pain." He never once looked at me, he was trying to control is hunger so he didn't eat me.

I tried, but I have never done anything like this before soon enough I had dropped it just enough so he could get in and fight it off, once he was in it was easy to fight off. I lay down on the pointless bed and waited for the burning to begin.

Jane then bit in to my neck, the burning sensation I had felt when James had bitten me was there but not as powerful as it had been described of, or how it was.

I knew I had changed I could feel it but Alec wasn't letting go of his feel. That left me to try to put my shield up and block it out so I could get on with vampire life. Once I had gotten all of my senses back I sprung up like a jack in a box. Alec was sitting next to the pointless bed head in his hands obviously tired from using his power.

"Hello!"I sang. I gasped surely that could not be me, it sounded so smooth, so velvety... just like, not today, today we have become a vampire an independent creature that could not be defeated by a feeble human.

His head snapped up surprised by me being awake he was stuttering trying to get his words out, "Hello, Izzy are you alright?" he asked uncertain, his eyes roaming my body, eyes filling with lust.

"Yeah," I sighed at his stupid question while twirling around gracefully, it felt so nice to be able to be graceful without messing it by falling over my own feet! "Why?" It was very odd for him to be asking this question, maybe he was thinking of the burn in my throat... now that you mention it, it is slightly there but dull, it's not painful.

"You were out for a day instead of 3 and you're a vampire!" Alec exclaimed his eyes reaching mine to search for any bad signs; I didn't understand why he was worried it only means that I haven't wasted 2 days.

"Oh right oh well two days not wasted!" I said voicing my opinion and heading for the door.

"Um, right okay!" he sighed looking down, he seem to want to get rid of some thought from his head the way he shook his head looked up and blinked a couple of times, then stood up in a slight daze. "Let's go to Aro," He decided over taking me and holding the door open, I followed him to the main hall taking note of how to get there.

The route we were taking was dimly lit if I still had my incapable human eyes I would not have been able to see.

When I saw the big double doors I ran and barged in not caring what I was interrupting.

"Hello Aro, nice to see you again!" I squealed, dancing across the room past a familiar face, He looked shocked to see me.

"Isabella?" he questioned, as the form behind me flinched.

"That's me!" I squeaked with my new found confidence jumping on the balls of my feet.

"But... your hair colour, your eyes, what happened and you've only been gone for only a day surly not!" he looked to Alec for confirmation. He nodded his head curtly. "Astonishing little thing you are!" he gasped, I looked at my hair and found it to be a bubble gum pink, as soon as I went into shock it turned black, my eyes I'm guessing are red but I shall have to wait for a mirror to confirm it "You shall be our princess!" he cried, suddenly after seeing my hair change colour.

"Okay!" I squeaked turning on my heel to be greeted with, a very familiar face, that lead me to hit a wall of shock and sorrow.

It was him; he was standing there in MY new home asking for something of MY new family... I wonder what?

"Aro can I call you dad?" I asked over my shoulder not letting my eyes leave the silhouette in front of me.

"What a brilliant idea, why don't you stay and see how we do it around here," he smiled looking at Edward. "So you wish to end your existence because...?"

"I left the love of my life and I was informed by one of the shape shifters over in la push that she left 2 days ago and no one knows why, she must have killed herself and I can't carry on my existence without her." He finished looking me straight in the eye, I could see how destroyed he was over this that I was apparently dead. He had lied he still loved me he thought he was protecting me when he only put me in more danger... oh what did it matter now he had to carry on living so that I could tell him one day that I am still alive.

"Mmm," I said drumming my fingers on my lips, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, in a coven with Carlisle Cullen, Esme Anne Platt/Evenson, Mary-Alice, Jasper Whitlock Hale, Emmett McCarthy Cullen, Rosalie Lillian Hale, and soul mates name Isabella Marie Swan though likes to be called Bella, lives in Forks, Washington, brown hair, brown eyes. No your soul mate is still alive and you shall carry on living, you are being quiet selfish to your coven though you don't like to be called a coven do you, you are a family." I sighed and got up and walked over to him, "go back to your coven, you will get your soul mate back but for now just have fun she forgave you a long time ago and only wishes for you to enjoy life whether she is a part of it or not, but you ran thinking it was protecting her, you left her unprotected, in the hands of the red headed vampire who wanted revenge, you left because you didn't want her submitted to this life but she is now one of us," I heard Heidi muttering something to Jane about a party to celebrate the new Volturi princess "don't search for her it seems we will having a party for my crowning if I heard right Heidi and Jane we shall be inviting every vampire you shall meet her there." I turned on my heel "disappear and try to be happy for 2 weeks at most." I turned to sit back on my throne remember how I had left Charlie, how worried and worked up over me being absent for no reason he would try to get the FBI involved!

"I need to go stage my death for my farther!" I gasped remembering him not even leaving him a note and I had left 2 days ago now he would be back soon

"Yes certainly princess, go now!" I left with my new speed. I was stronger than most vampires with my new born strength; I got to America quickly.

I got into the shiny Volvo, and drove it back to his place grabbed my truck and got home I grabbed some rope and a piece of paper and wrote on it.

_Dear Charlie,_

_ I could not live any more the pain was too much after he left I went into depression, you could see that for you self you tried to get me to go to phoenix, but that was running from the problem, today I have sorted it I am in the back garden hanging from a tree I f not I will definitely be dead just through me a funeral and let it go._

_I love you for who you and don't blame yourself for not sharing emotions your just being yourself if you want to blame anyone you know who to blame._

_If you do cross him again please tell him I am sorry I was not good enough for him and that I still love him despite what he did but I just could not live with the pain knowing he would never be there to hold me and reassure me it would all be okay, If you see his brother tell him I did not and do not blame him. If you see the rest of the family just tell them I loved them as a second family and wished they had never left._

_Love from Bella_

_P.S. I will miss you but I will all ways be with you somehow._

I had tears threatening to fall, thinking of all of the things I had to let go of for this life, I kind of understood why Edward didn't want me turned, that didn't stop me hating him any less. The tears spilled out onto my cheeks slowly make a trail down my face and finally dripping off of my chin to the wood floor, I loved how I could watch it in such detail as it fell to the floor; hold up vampires can't cry; but I was crying. So that's my power I can cry! Is that it wow what a boring power I was expecting something like fire shooting from my hands or something, but I get this, how pathetic! You would have thought you would get something better considering how long I was with vampires!

After I finished my little rant in my head I went out into the garden and tied a knot that should break my neck I tied the rope on a branch near a tree stump and climbed up, tied it round my neck and just hung there it wasn't long till I heard Charlie cruiser pulling into the drive way, I heard him rattle into the house noisily.

"Bells I'm home!" he called went he had open the door he then saw the note on the table. He gasped and rushed outside each of his footsteps echoing towards me on the wood surface soon they turned to the crunching of grass soon I could feel his gaze on me. He broke down on the floor, I got a whiff of his sent and nearly wrinkled my nose at the smell, and he smelt disgusting. I obviously don't like human blood either.

After nearly an hour of crying on the floor he got up and called the police... and mum. I could hear her screams from out here. Charlie then came out side and took me down and into the living room he laid me on the couch and cried mumbling,

"I knew she was up to something when her voice went all innocent before I left I should never have left her on her own," he kept saying it was his entire fault but during the end he started to blame Edward. He did this until the police got here they checked for a pulse and left it they had my note and everything to prove that I had killed myself, no investigation was needed.

Charlie organised a funeral it was only 2 days away giving mum enough time to get to forks.

"What is he doing here?" Charlie spat, enraged about the family of vampires that had just walked in I could smell them.

"Who are you talking about?" Renée asked.

"Her ex-boy friend, who drove her over the edge to do this!" I heard Charlie march over to Edward I'm guessing.

"Hi Charlie!" he whispered in a dead tone, obviously upset about something, it couldn't be me because he didn't care about me anymore, 'he didn't want me anymore'.

"Hello! I have a present for you!" he must of given the note to him. I heard ballerina footsteps come up to the casket.

"I know you're not dead Bella, but don't worry I shall not inform anyone else!" She said formally.

"Good!" I snapped knowing no one else was around. "I don't blame jasper please tell him!" she edged away and I went back into being dead.

The rest of that day was pretty boring, but thank god Charlie didn't opt to cremate me!

I ran back home from forks but needed to do something before I reached my family they could not know of my past life.

I had brought a disposable phone in forks; I rang Edward's phone number it was picked up after 2 rings as usual.

"Hello?" answered his velvety voice that made me swoon... used to make me swoon USED TO!

"Hey Edward," I sighed; I hoped he could recognise my voice.

"Bella! Is that really you?" He sounded ecstatic, I'm glad I made his day maybe one day we could patch this whole thing up but for now I just have to make sure he stays alive.

"Yeah" I shook my head trying to get my thoughts together, "Basically I rang to say I'm still alive so don't beat yourself up about it and no more going to the Volturi ... ever!"

"H... How do you know 'bout that?" he spluttered, trying to piece things together

"I'm good friends with the Volturi princess and have joined the Volturi as well, I will see you at the princesses crowning but that doesn't mean you'll see me!" I smiled a sad smile and said "Goodbye Edward," and pressed the end button if that conversation would have gone on any longer I might have lost my cool and broken down crying.

That brings me up to date I am back from Forks and with my new farther, I am now the princess of vampires. Me, Jane and Heidi are all great friends, we go shopping and do mostly everything together we are inseparable.

I now know my powers and I don't have one like most vampires, I can change my sent along with my appearance and clothing, I can control fire, water, air and earth, and I am a mental and physical shield, also I have human things occurring like I can cry which I love, I can sleep, and eat. Basically I'm human that's indestructible and doesn't need to use the toilet.

It is a week until my party and I'm not allowed to know anything about it except I have to keep my real identity a secret for an unveiling of me.

This is going to be amazing. Me and Alec get along well and our relationship grew from when we first saw each other we are in love! Even though I do compare everything to my last relationship I don't let that get in the way. I have been a vampire for only a week and I have a boy friend, and sisters and I'm the most powerful of this entire guard.

"Izzy! Izzy!" Jane squeaked yanking me from my thoughts. "Your first guests have arrived!" I jumped up.

"What look shall I go for?" I decide blond curls that reached the middle of my thigh and blue eyes, I only had to think for it to do it but when it came to clothes I had click my fingers.

"Wow! Good choice but put a short black dress on!" I clicked my fingers a black boo-tube dress that came 4 inches above my knee so if I bent down you would see my panties. I had ruby red heels that were 5 inches. "You look gorgeous can you give me the same dress in pink but an inch longer? Also black heels and down straight with pink highlights in?" she was always so descriptive it was so easy to change it so she liked it. "You need a new name!"

"Really," I sighed I had only just gotten used to people calling me Izzy. She nodded her head "Fine, Alice!" I stated.

"Why?" she looked confused.

I knew this would get on the nerves of one of my party guests even if she is not here yet. "I like it!"

"Okay let's go!" we ran to the main hall I stopped just outside and knocked.

"Come!" Aro said.

"Daddy," I squeaked and rushed in and hugged him, and then Caius, then Marcus, I then leapt over to Alec and gave him a full kiss on the mouth.

"Get a room!" shouted a voice I knew. I pulled back blushing, another thing I could do, I turned to see the whole coven there, including him!

"Hello, Emmett!" I growled.

"Whoa, how'd she know my name?!" he asked stunned.

"The blond is Rosalie, pixie is Alice, jasper next to her, blonde is Dr Carlisle Cullen, and his wife Esme!"

"Wow she knows us all!" Alice squeaked. She rushed up to me and hugged me tight. "We're going to be great friends!"

"Yeah don't count on that!" I growled. She looked sad the old me would have apologised but I, the new me, couldn't care less. I looked at him.

"I told she would," Edward whispered

"And your Edward, pleasure to see you again," I was going to walk over there and shake hands with everyone but ended up falling down the stairs.

"Alice... are you okay?" Jane asked telling everyone my cover name.

"Fine," I jumped back up and dusted myself off. I snapped my finger to change into some ripped denim shorts and gray top tucked into them.

I smiled at Esme, but didn't have enough of the old me in me to smile at the others. Excuse me for a minute, I needed to compose myself.

Alice had followed as my disguise wore off while I was running.

"Bella!" Alice whispered.

"Oh crap!" I collapsed onto my bed. "Come in Alice!" she stormed in.

"what the hell!" she screeched.

"What!" I looked at myself.

"why couldn't you tell us?" she questioned. "Edward has wanted to kill himself ever since that day." She said shaking her head.

"Because... because... I don't care!" I screamed putting all of my barriers up, she came to hug me and flinched. "Don't bother I'm the most powerful vampire you will ever met!"

"What do you mean?" she cried.

"I have a mental shield and physical. I can change my appearance and clothes also sent. And I can control water, fire, earth, air and earth, and I can cry throw up sleep eat, and get drunk!"

"Wow that's amazing! So when are you planning on forgiving Edward?"

"Never!" I muttered.

"What!" this made the other rush in, luckily I had started to change my appearance and put my mental shield around Alice. I dropped my appearance and my flaming red hair came back.

I forgot to tell you my eyes are the same they change with my emotion, and if you saw my hair now you would see how angry I was.

"Why is her hair and eyes constantly changing?" Emmett asked shocked.

"My eyes and hair is compatible with my emotions!" I snapped, I took a steadying breath, "but I can hide it if I want to."

"Wow feisty princess!" he laughed, it felt too much like old time I can't take it! I ran and ran; I soon fond I had swam and ran all the way around the earth. Great! What's next on my, to do list before I turn twenty! I ran back in and grabbed Edward and ran with him to the meadow, our meadow.

"Edward I have something to tell you and you're most likely going to go in to shock but please don't it'll make it easier on my behalf." I sighed trying to figure out how to tell him now, I couldn't turn back now. "Edward I'm Bella." I decided to do it straight before I freaked and couldn't do it.

He sat there frozen for what felt like hours but was only, minutes.

"No," He said sternly "no, no, no, no!" he screamed "prove it," he sighed. His emotions were everywhere, I was getting confused.

I pulled the memory out of my murky human memories and repeated what he did when we first came here.

In the end I did something I had never done before... I dropped my mental shield.

I heard his sharp intake of breath from the other side of the small field. He ran to me he looked happy but he broke my heart he can't just expect me to except him and get on with life I have to piece my life back together. I avoided his charge at me; I just looked at him in despair.

"You broke my heart Edward it can't just be put back together immediately by you being here." I expected him to do some sort of grand gesture to prove he loved me nothing happened he just stared blankly at me, "come on let's go back and tell the others,"

"Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme!" I called, as I re-entered the building with Edward, who looked like he was on auto pilot, they all quickly arrived in front of us. "I have some..." I couldn't decide on what word to use to describe it "news."

"What do you want?" Rose snapped, well two can play at that game.

"Shut it, you dumb blonde!" I bit back; **(Not trying to be horrible to blondes my best friend is blond and she's really clever) **she looked shocked I was changing again, trying to remember how to be myself again.

"That's freaky!" Emmett squirmed. I got back to normal and changed my eye colour to the brown I had and put a bit more colour in my cheeks, they all gasped except Alice who looked please and Edward was glaring at the floor.

"Well this is me!" I smiled Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

_Crack..._

"Ow!" I screamed. "I'm still human!"

"How?" they all asked in unison.

"Hold on!" I put my arm into plaster with the click of a finger. " well my powers are... well firstly I can change my appearance, clothes and sent, I can control water, fire, earth and air, I have a mental and physical shield, and I am human kind of I'm immortal but I can throw up, sleep, eat, get drunk, and cry." I had been looking at the floor the whole time I heard a small growl.

It was Rosalie. "Typical we all thought you were throwing away stuff when you still have it all!" she lunged for me, fire made its way out of my finger.

"No!" I cried. "I don't! Don't all try and treat this like it will all go back to normal, because it won't, you all broke my heart and its going to take time to mend and I might be able to let you back in if you prove you won't leave again." I stood taller feeling like I got some sort of closure from the family but I would never get closure with Edward he was my soul mate. "It's too late for that I had actually considered killing myself but I found a way around it!" I sighed. "I have a good life now and I don't want it wrecked again. I had to hold myself together I died the day you left!" I screamed.

Alec came running he caught me just in time before I hit the ground.

**A/N: I don't own twilight and hope you enjoy the updated version of chapter one it has changed a lot!**

**It's gone from 3,105 words to 6,388 words!**


	2. What Edward Thinks

**A/N: New and Improved!**

**Edward's point of view**

When Alice followed the princess, I immediately lost her thoughts it was if a wall was standing before me just a foot taller than I could jump. I couldn't read Alice's mind, it was weird considering we were so well connected. But I could hear her feet tapping on the floor. I had the bed room below the princesses, I could smell a sent that was familiar but at the same time it was different.

I heard Alice scream, we all piled into her room, worried for her safety because we didn't know 'Izzy' very well but we had been introduced to us as 'Alice'. The princess's face was all distorted, changing to something much more vibrant.

"Why is her hair and eyes changing?" Emmett asked shocked. I noticed that her eyes had been golden, she was no stranger to our type of feeding, also her hair had been brown, the same as Bella's. It turned to a very vibrant red, so did her eyes but they were far too bright to mean she feed off humans.

"My eyes and hair is compatible with my emotions!" she snapped, she took a much needed deep breathe to calm down, "but I can hide it if I want to." The finality in her voice meant the conversation was over but, of course Emmett decided to ignore that fact.

"Wow feisty princess!" he laughed, but she fled she ran, to where I had o idea but she was gone for a good 4 hours.

When she returned she came straight to me and just dragged me to America I started to recognize the trees around us... we were in forks. We finally reached our destination, it was mine and Bella's meadow; this depressed me because I knew Bella knew I was at the castle but was hiding and obviously had asked the princess to mask her sent.

"Edward I have something I need to tell you and you're most likely going to do into shock but please don't it'll make it easier on my behalf" she sighed trying to put her thoughts together that was evident on her features. "Edward I'm Bella." She can't just say it like that! I'm obviously going to go into shock if she tells me like that.

I stood like a stone statue, I couldn't move my mind kept say 'she can't be no it's not possible' my mind had no solution so I scream, manly of course.

"No," I said with so much finality and anger as possible, "no, no, no, no!" I screamed and then my voice went back in to its dead tone it had been since I left Bella. "Prove it."

She quickly repeated what I had done when we first came here but Bella could have easily told her all of it.

She looked hesitant to show me something else but she eventually dropped her shield, she showed me her murky human memories, every last detail, it had to be true there was no way for her to be lying about this.

It really was her it was my Bella I get to have her back... if she'll have me back. I ran over to her to try and sweep her up in my arms, but she moved she looked heartbroken, I knew I had broken her but so much that she couldn't take me back, had I really hurt her that badly?

"You broke my heart Edward it can't just be put back together immediately by you being here." I really had broken her to the point where she couldn't be fixed, or it would take a while to gain her trust again. "Come on let's go back and tell the others,"

"Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme!" She called, as we re-entered the building I was on complete auto pilot, they quickly arrived and look inquisitively upon us "I have some..." She looked as if she could decide on what vocabulary to use, "news."

"What do you want?" Rose snapped: Bella didn't look at all shocked. Her eyes became a bitter colour of orange.

"Shut it, you dumb blonde!" She bit back; **(Still not trying to be horrible to blondes) **Rose looked shocked and Bella was changing again, trying to remember how to be herself again.

"That's freaky!" Emmett squirmed. She got back to normal and changed her eye colour to the brown she had and put a bit more colour in her cheeks, they all gasped except Alice who looked please and I was glaring at the floor.

"Well this is me!" Bella smiled Emmett pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

_Crack..._

"Ow!" she screamed. "I'm still human!"

"How?" they all asked in unison.

"Hold on!" A cast appeared on her arm at the click of her finger. " well my powers are... well firstly I can change my appearance, clothes and sent, I can control water, fire, earth and air, I have a mental and physical shield, and I am human kind of I'm immortal but I can throw up, sleep, eat, get drunk, and cry." I had been looking at the floor the whole time I heard a small growl.

It was Rosalie. "Typical we all thought you were throwing away stuff when you still have it all!" she lunged for Bella, but fire rapidly made its way out of her finger, just as her eyes and hair turned a blazing red that looked very intimidating.

"No!" She cried. "I don't! Don't all try and treat this like it will all go back to normal, because it won't, you all broke my heart and its going to take time to mend and I might be able to let you back in if you prove you won't leave again. It's too late for that I had actually considered killing myself but I found a way around it!" She sighed heavily. "I have a good life now and I don't want it wrecked again. I had to hold myself together I died the day you left!" She screamed at us all.

Alec came running he caught her just before she landed on the ground, I wished that was me catching her in every fall; instead I was the one making her fall.

I hurt so badly I wanted to die I didn't know what to do!

Alec carried her to her room. His eyes full of love, I could see how much they felt for each other but she still had missed out on so much by meeting me. I stopped her from living a normal life.

"You know Edward she hasn't missed out on anything!" Alice said trying to cheer me up.

"Like what Alice! She can't have kids, and she can't cry also she is so different to humans!" I sighed.

"Yes she is different but she is more the same than you think."

"How?" I said coldly.

"She is still breakable with enough force. Emmett just broke her arm."

"Really!"

"Yeah and she can cry and she can also get pregnant Edward, she will never miss out on anything! She just has extra things than a normal human."

"Oh, so I wreaked her thinking she would miss out on everything but she can have it all I killed her turned her bitter because I thought she would miss out on things that she won't!" I raged.

**A/N: Much better!**


	3. A check up on Charlie!

**A/N: New and Improved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Bella's point of view**

I heard Edward raging on about how I had changed and it was his fault I was so bitchy and horrible. I knew I was bitchy but it was now protective layer, if I wasn't bitchy I felt hurt and I can't take the pain. Him being here is just killing me, but I am acting as civilised as I can.

He thought it was his fault I was like this that if he had just changed me then I wouldn't have lost anything that he thought I had. But I had lost my farther, I think I might go and check on him to make me feel better that he is okay.

When I pass out I only go out for like 2 minutes, but it hurts. Kinda like a hangover but not quite as bad, I'm glad Alec had caught me because he cured the pain.

I was now in America in the forest behind Charlie's house. The smell of the old damp trees lingered around me, the coloured trees comforting me in a way I thought not possible when I moved here. It was the middle of the night so it was safe for me to prowl around. I snuck in my bedroom window it was still unlocked, just how I always left it. Just hoping and hoping,

_Flash back_

_I was sitting on my bed looking at the window, wishing he would come in the window. I had been sitting like this for 3 hours now since I got home from school. Charlie had attempted to cook but it ended up as charcoal it was mostly it was take outs but I never at anything anyway so it didn't matter to me._

_All of the questions were still running around my head._

_Why had he left?_

_Was he ever coming back?_

_Was he telling me a lie about not loving me anymore?_

_It was all I thought or did, I never did anything else._

I got a memory from a window wow this is going to be difficult...

I tip toe around knowing that I didn't have to but still with my clumsiness you could never be sure. I had fallen over since I had been turned into vampire I suppose it's a thing I can't get rid of, it's built in me, a flaw I can't get rid of.

Charlie was curled up on the couch the TV still blaring some noise about the sport being played. I pulled a blanket out of the cupboard under the stairs and draped it over him, and turned the TV off and turned to go back up stairs to grab some of my old things.

But as I was walking up the stairs I smelt another vampire and close, I got to the top of the stairs and realized it was coming from my room. I cautiously opened the door to be hit in the face full force with a sent that should not have been as familiar as it was.

Ther he was in all of his glory his god like form sprawled out on my bed, messy bed hair even messier than usual. I took a moment to take in his form, but finally decided to let my presents be known.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I huffed I really wasn't in the mood for this conversation yet.

"I was just remembering something." He spoke in a dead tone, I did feel sorry for him but I quickly pushed that aside. My past being here near me had softened me on the inside, though I was adamant that I wouldn't let it show on the outside.

"I'm sorry I am acting like a bitch, I suppose it's just my way of keeping me from getting hurt... again." I sighed trying not to snap at him, even though it was now a reflex.

"It's 'lright, you don't have to try if you don't want to!" he collapsed on the bed again. His body language was agitating me.

"No I do want to!" I all but screamed.

"Jeez Bella!" he jumped and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the window. I had obviously woken Charlie. "You're still not used to being a vampire yet are you?"

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'. "I only got turned 5 days ago, and it's been a glorious 4 days"

"wait, what it takes 3 days you can only have enjoyed 2 days at most!" I had obviously confused him.

Smugly I replied, "No I changed in a day." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh right well any way what's up with you kissing Alec?" he asked thinking there was nothing between us two.

"We're boyfriend and girl friend." I said dully. If I wasn't with Alec I would probably forgiven Edward a week ago, and taken him back.

"Why do you say it like that you should be bubbly!" He smiled faking bubbliness but then let the act go and went back to his lifeless state.

"Well I'm not I compare him to everything you did and to be completely honest your winning!" I sighed yet again letting another secret away to him.

"Oh!" he said smugly.

"Well if you don't count what you said at the end of our relationship you're losing by a long way." I snapped back. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. "Sorry I suppose it's who I am now." I huffed, I didn't enjoy being a bitch but it was who he moulded me to be even though I am starting to slowly feel guilty.

Edward suddenly stiffened.

"Shhh! There is another vampire!" he whispered so low I nearly didn't catch it.

**A/N: This was hard to improve, because there isn't a lot of it to improve.**

**Disclaimer: Characters and Twilight doesn't belong to me!**


	4. I've Never!

**A/N: I got bored one night when I wasn't at dancing so I decided to write I will try and make it long but sorry I stop when I feel its right to stop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! (Unfortunately!)**

**Edward's point of view**

I knew who it was snooping around I could hear her thoughts she was planning on killing Charlie, she had heard about Bella's death.

She was being slow and cautious she couldn't smell us because we were covered by Bella's amazing powers. Suddenly Bella ran I don't know why or where but she ran. I stayed planted on the spot I knew exactly when she was. That dirty vampire Victoria had returned.

I knew that I left Bella for a good reason but I had never remembered about Victoria until now, I wonder how she had managed to protect herself?

I suddenly had a flash back.

_I was sitting there just lost in my thoughts thinking of Bella she was amazingly beautiful and yet I had run away from her she was my singer, but yet I still missed her sent even though it intoxicated me._

_I loved her and yet I hated her: I loved her for the fact that she intrigued me in every possible way and yet most of them were bad, she was threatening my existence living with the Cullen's._

_Hmm! I'm going to go find Edward I wonder where he has taken his cute but? – Tanya_

_Urr! Why did she have to like me I'm sure if someone new came into this family she was bound to jump on them, but no it was me until she found someone new! I jumped off the roof and ran, I didn't want to talk to Tanya, I had decided to go home, to my family and friends, and to my sweet smelling Bella. Great I was now drooling; I really need to this of something new._

I was brought out of my thoughts by a scream, it was too high pitched to be Bella but still I couldn't help but be worried. I ran to where the noise had come from, there Bella was hovering over Victoria about to bite her neck and set her on fire. God she looked hot!

No Edward not now! I carried on watching her and every detail as she moved. She bit down and Victoria fell to the floor headless.

Bella walked over to me, "you got a lighter?" she questioned, awkwardly looking at the floor, I think my eyes must have given me away, drat!

I pulled out my lighter and she dropped it on her. She burst into flames, me and Bella set off back home at a pace that was quicker than most vampires she was just as fast as me and even then she was holding back.

"Bella?" I asked. "How did you look after yourself and Charlie before you became a vampire?"

"Well Sam the pack leader of the shape shifters, well he knew that I had been with you and knew that I knew even though I didn't know about them but he had protected me. me and Jake were hanging around a lot, and he turned into a shape shifter too and well I talked to him about it and I guessed straight away, I asked him about protection and it was already given I suppose but me and Jake at one point went a little further than friends should really!" she smiled at the last bit.

I growled "what happened?"

"Well we had gone cliff diving together and he had to drag me out of the water because I could come to the surface. When we got to the beach I had to lie down for a minute and we started talking, I don't remember the conversation, stupid murky memories!" she huffed "but we ended up kissing this went on for a few weeks until I realized he would find he imprint like everyone else had and he hadn't imprinted on me and that he would probably break my heart later in life so I left him that was the week I went to the Volturi." She finished, she obviously didn't want to talk anymore because everyone else would hear. "Hey Edward come here!" she beckoned me with her index finger and said over her shoulder. "Emmett I've got something fun to do bring everyone to the training hall!"

Suddenly I was being dragged to the training hall. She left me there and everyone else turned up, she returned with a bottle and 10 glasses. "Jane Alec!" cooed and they were at the door. "Come on!"

She set down a cup in front of everyone. "Now have you ever tried alcohol?" she asked.

"No!" we all said in unison.

"Well then you don't know! If you have alcohol it affects you just as it does with humans but at a slower rate."

"And you know this how?" Carlisle asked.

"Because it worked with these two nuggets!" she pointed and Jane and Alec.

"Well we're staying out of this." Esme scrambled up with Carlisle and left. Oh well more fun!

"First we're going to play I've never!" Bella squealed far too like Alice!

She filled our cups with twice as much as hers.

"Hey not fair!" Emmett argued.

"Yes it is I get affected just like a human you lot only get affect half as much!" she smiled evilly.

Alice pulled out 2 bottles of Tequila. We all nodded and sat in a circle. I was between Alice and Emmett, Jasper next to Alice, Rose next to him, and Emmett between Rose and I, and Jane and Alec squeezed in between Bella and Alice.

"Ok, I've never shoplifted" Emmett grinned and Jasper groaned as he took a sip and we all stared at him confused. Jasper had always been the most civil one in the group.

"The guys dared me to do it" he said and we nodded as Rose went grinning.

"I've never been hunting using human's weapons" she said and all of us four guys took a drink.

"I've never prank called anyone" I grinned as everyone but Bella took a sip and Alice grinned at us all.

"I've never had sex on a plane" she said and Rose and Emmett took a sip, every one glared at them rose rolled her eyes and Emmett was staring at the floor.

"I've never lied to anyone about my sex life" Jasper grinned and Emmett groaned again while he took a sip.

"I've never flashed anyone" I laughed as Rose and Bella took a drink and we all chuckled, but I was shocked that Bella would do that.

"I've never read the bible" Bella grinned and Alice sighed while she took a drink and said 'Don't ask' to them.

"I've never broken a bone" Jasper said trying to defend Alice as Bella took a drink along with me.

"I've never sucked someone's toe" Rose grinned and Jasper took a sip and we all laughed at him.

"I've never had sex!" Emmett screamed as he drank the rest of the cup along with everyone else but me and Bella.

"I've never seen porn" Bella said and Emmett took a drink earning a slap from Rose and laughs from everyone.

"I've never wished for something bad to happen to someone I knew" Jasper said and all the girls and Alec took a drink.

"Don't ask" Alice said and we nodded.

"I've never kissed someone of the same sex" Rose said giggling as Bella took a sip and we all stared at her with open mouths.

"Ugh, it was for the song I kissed a girl that the girls from the team got me to do a video on my cell after they got me 500 margaritas" she said and they laughed, while she glared at Alec and Jane.

"Where is that tape?" Emmett asked and she giggled.

"In my cell back in my room" I said and then Emmett ran off and came back with a black cell, we all fell apart laughing there Bella was in the shortest skirt and in a sports bra, she was dancing around with Jane and Alec laughing and then she grabbed Jane and kissed her full on the mouth! After we all sobered up from laughing we continued.

"I've never owned a credit card" Emmett said and they all took a sip, including me, and it looked like Emmett loved drinking, I noticed that Bella was taking extra big gulps of her drink.

We finished after that and Bella poured herself a cup of the tequila and chugged it down we all did the same but even though the drink affects her more she was drinking twice as much as us, she ran off after that and she was throwing up.

**A/N: I thought it would be funny I hope you like it I wasn't sure if vampires were affected by alcohol because it never says so in the book so I'm just guessing that it does oh well!**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter and I updated quickly because I was bored and didn't have any homework and I wasn't at dancing.**

**Right if you review then I will send you a preview of the next chapter but I can't tell you if you don't have an account sorry! But still I love reviews and thanks for reading!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Just press the button you know you want to!**


	5. The Denali Clan

**A/N: I needed to update everything!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know this but I don't own twilight!**

**Bella's point of view**

I had passed out after all of the drinks I had consumed, I don't know who took me to bed but I needed to get up because a new coven has arrived and I need to say hello but my head feels like it's about to explode.

10 minutes later, I managed to drag myself up and there was a knock on my door I was still in the same clothes as last night and they had sick all down them I thought of a new appearance and snapped my fingers to put on a blue vest top and denim short shorts.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey Izzy!" Jane squealed shutting the door behind her. "We only have 1 week and 4 days left until you're party." She looked thoughtful. "But the first few people are already arriving what are we going to do to entertain them?"

"Oh I can think of loads of things to do!" I laughed.

"No nothing like that again!" she shrieked

"Fine, but yeah I do have some ideas though." I sighed, there was another knock on my door, and a bouncing Alice marched through the door.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice shrieked

"Um ally!" she frowned at me. "I'm not called Bella now sweetie I'm called Izzy or princess!"

"Oh right sorry princess!" I frowned at her and she curtsied but then started laughing.

"Not princess from my friends!" I sighed.

"So are we your friend again?" she asked with one eye brow arched.

"Yeah, 'course!" I said holding my arms out for a hug, I saw Jane pout from the corner of my eye, "get here Jane!"

When we all pulled away Alice starts "and Edw...!" I rolled my eyes and butted in.

"Don't start you know what he did to me, and I can't deal with that now also I have Alec!" I ranted.

"Fine!" she wailed.

"Come on we have to go see the new guests!" we all ran down through the unusually lighted hallways they had the lights turned on. They never did this unless they had no humans coming in today. We walked to the smaller hall just in front of the main hall which had all of the curtains open again, its lighted, why? I walked slowly into the main hall. I could see 3 pale blondes and a brunette, they were all dresses in jeans and jackets now even I don't wear that for travel I snapped my fingers they were all wearing the same dress just in different shades of green.

"Hi girls!" I said far too sweetly, it sounded bitter. "How are you? Ah you must be Carmen and Eleazar, Tanya, Irina, and Kate. Nice to meet you!" I smiled holding my hand out for a hand shake, Tanya walked up first.

"Hello princess it is a great honour to meet you!" she said lightly curtsying.

I snorted and placed a delicate hand over my mouth. "Sorry, but please call me Izzy or Isabella! Not princess I will tell you to call me that when I don't like you!" I growled playfully, they all started laughing and I smiled. I shook all of their hands but Kate had purposefully waited to last I didn't know if any of these had any powers the only one I knew about Eleazar and he could see what powers I had, but the others I weren't sure.

Kate walked up and shook my hand I felt a sudden vibration go through my body although it didn't hurt me Kate fell to the floor.

"Um what just happened?" I asked nervously.

Eleazar replied "you have a very good mental and physical shield princess, but when Kate, you must excuse her horrid behaviour, tried to shock you it sent a vibration to you but no pain but your mental shield protected you from the pain but your physical shield sent it back out again. I understand you are a new born and had no training, correct?"

"Yes I was only turned 10 days ago!"

"Right well it might be a reaction you can control it might not but I would sure like to help you train, and Kate you are helping I'm sure... the princess would like revenge!" I was never one for revenge but I've never tried it! I must do it to every one for everything they got me for even if it's just small it must be done!

"What powers you got?" Irina asked stepping forward.

"Well I have a mental and physical shield, I can control fire and water," I said whipping both out on opposite hands. "Also I can change my appearance, I can change what people are wherein including myself I can also change my sent, I am kind of human too," they all gasped. "I can throw up sleep get drunk blush eat drink and finally get pregnant!" I finished out of breath not that I needed it.

They were gapping at me!

**A/N: I thought I would leave it on a cliff! But if you want more review **


	6. Fighting!

**A/N: hey guys my exams didn't go too well even though I revised crazily I think I will just relax a little next time. Lol I got a C in my calculator paper and I don't know the other yet!**

**Disclaimer: no rights belong to me!**

**Bella's POV**

"What!" I asked getting frustrated with all of them gaping at me... I sighed and walked off. "I'm going to the training room any one coming?" I asked over my shoulder.

"I am!" Kate called a sly smile on her face; oh I can't wait to get rid of that!

"Same!" Tanya and Edward said at the same time, Tanya beamed at Edward. I low growl erupted from my throat; I put a gentle hand over my mouth.

"Sorry! I need human food!" I made a lame excuse that wasn't true but how would they know.

I rushed off grabbed some fruit and went straight to the training room, where everyone was waiting for me.

"Right!" I clapped my hands "partners are!" I exclaimed. "Me and Tanya!" I could beat the crap outta her with a good excuse. "Kate and Alice, Jasper and Felix, Carlisle and Eleazar, Esme and Carmen, Emmett and Demetri, Rose and Irina, and Edward and Alec!" I finished, I realized what I'd done as soon as I'd done it I'd put my love rivals together. God why do I have to be so dumb!

I finished munching on my pear and looked at Alec, I mouthed "don't go too hard on him!" he nodded curtly, sometimes I wonder whether he actually likes me or not because he doesn't show me any affection! Oh well time to beat some shit out of Tanya.

"I and Tanya will go first!" I smiled evilly she didn't look a bit scared; I stood up as she brushed past Edward. I stood straight where as she went into a defensive position. She pounced I still didn't know how to control my shield it looks like it's just me fighting this battle unless it decides to come out unexpectedly. She tried to grab my hair but I just moved to the left. She pounced on my back but I did a gambol and she landed on her head she stunned so I grabbed her leg and stood her on the other one, I'm not having an unfair fight. I swept her legs out from under nether her because she wasn't moving she jumped straight up and tried to pounce again but she had this look of determination on her face it didn't scare me just angered me and that is when my shield decided to come out to play.

She went flying through the wall, shit! Had I really hit her that hard!

I ran out the whole that she had made it was exactly her frame size and yet I could walk through it like it's a door, ha she's fat! Not the time!

I went over to her and she was crumpled to the ground dry sobbing.

"Tanya?" she looked up at me "what's up?" I asked sweetly not nastily I hope!

"I can't beat anyone in a fight ever!"

"Well if you want to cry over someone you can't beat don't do it over me I could beat everyone in this room at the same time!"

"Yeah right!" she scoffed smiling a little. I suppose she wasn't too bad.

"Wanna see!" I asked like an excited school girl.

"Sure!" she said standing up.

"I'm just going to change!" I walked back into the room and clicked my fingers, I had chestnut hair with red high lights my brown eyes, I had a white dress on skin tight strapless that came just below my bum and a black waist coat, also 5 inch black heels, because I felt like showing off.

"Right I'm sure you all heard that!" I shouted just to annoy them.

"Yeah we did come on then little sister!" Emmett boomed standing up

"I said all at once!" I bit back with a smug smile on my face, he stared at me open mouthed. "Jump up then!" I squeaked. "The rules are if you get knocked off your feet you out!"

"Well you'll be out soon, especially in them!" Emmett said.

"Ahh that's where you're wrong! I was born a fighter I beat Felix and Demetri on my first day here as a vampire, no training just beat them."

"And you didn't kill them?" jasper sounded shocked.

"I am not a normal vampire I could control myself from the start and my eyes were gold when I woke up!" they all gasped at that.

"On with the fight!" I yelled I really do love fighting!

Everyone got up and went to the opposite side of the room. I dropped my mental shield I heard Edward gasp.

"Yes Eddie boy!" I sighed, I showed him a memory we were at the meadow I had just sighed and Edward was worried that there was something up but I just sighed in contentment nothing else. I snapped open my eyes and shut my mental shield. I smiled to everyone I had kept my emotions in check so jasper wouldn't know I had also decided that I was never going to get back with Edward. I saw Alice's eyes glaze over at that. I looked at her when she came back she pouted.

"Sorry ally ally but we're still sisters always!" I said and she smiled.

They all rushed towards me the crowded round me in a semi circle I pruned to look defeated I knew what I was going to do but I had put more force onto my mental shield so Alice couldn't see what I was going to do. I jumped over them and landed the other side I swiped my feet under nether and jumped back up I saw Esme, Jane and Irina sit down, 3 in 1 yeah!

Soon I had gotten everyone out except Edward, Alec, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Demetri and Felix.

I shoved rose down and gave her an apologetic smile, I nodded her head in understanding. Emmett was rushing round trying to grab me but failing so I hit him in the chest and flipped him over my shoulder and flat on his back, I knew how to annoy jasper he was protecting Alice all the time I notifying her of my forth coming and flitted there but she didn't know what I was going to do I was waiting for jasper. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back and down I ripped myself from his grip and hit so hard he made a dent in the floor. I then pulled Alice down next to him. Demetri and Felix were easy you just get them really angry and they will mess up what plan they have. They went down together it was now just Edward me and Alec; I decided to tease them both. I clicked my fingers I had a sports bra on and a black ruffled mini skirt that was even higher than the dress but you couldn't see my bum until I bent down. I turned away from them leaving myself vulnerable, Alec pounced first but I turned just in time and kicked him square on in the chest, now just me and Edward.

"Nice to see Edward has a fair match for once!" Emmett boomed, I rolled my eyes and dropped the shield. I decided to distract him I thought of old memories that would make him happy and then I walked up to him his was in my head not his own so I shoved him on the floor.

"How did you do that?" jasper asked.

"Ah well when someone has a gift you have to use it to your ability not there's every gift has a floor, take yours for example, come on the training mat!" I skipped over there at human pace.

"If you can control your emotions well I can manipulate you!" I thought about the day Edward left me and left my guard completely down. Jasper crippled he was dry sobbing it was so bad, and then I though went and got some skittles and ate 3 packets. I could control my hyperness but push it out to jasper he was bouncing round like a lunatic.

In the end I touched him and he passed out, another thing I can do make people go to sleep.

"Great!" I groaned and sank to the floor, my clothes came back they did this when I was sad; I still had the clothes I had on the day I was changed. Gross!

I got up and walked up to my room and grabbed my jeans and a t-shirt I felt like being myself I gave myself the red eyes because I love them there funny.

I walked back and it was just Eleazar, Alec, Edward, Jane, and Kate.

But Alice skipped in behind me to watch, I walked up to Kate and Eleazar...

"So Bella..." I cut him off.

"Izzy!" I said through gritted teeth, I saw Edward flinch at the name. "What you don't like it Edward!" I said so sweet that it was evil.

"No, no of course I like it!" he said ducking his head.

"Whatever!" I said flipping my hair. "So what do I need to do?" I asked Kate and Eleazar.

Kate grabbed Alec "ow!" he squealed like a little girl.

"This will get worse unless she protects you!" she said through gritted teeth.

Grr she knows that I can control my physical shield so I can just knock her off if she is a pain. I focused on my mental shield they were both like an elastic band but the mental one was blue and the physical green but the blue one was tighter than the green one it took 346 attempts before I was so stressed I couldn't do anything and Edward and slice were watching me all the way through.

"Do I have to do it again?" I wailed.

"yes!" Kate said like my mother.

_BOOM..._

"I'm leaving! I am too tired and stressed to do this shit!" I screamed at her.

With that I left and took a shower I couldn't be bothered to click my fingers and imagine something to wear I was just going to put it on, and they don't keep big towels in here because of that it's a good job I have my own bathroom.

I went back into my room and turned to shut the door when I turned back I noticed a certain bronze haired vampire lying on the bed with his eyes closed, he had heard the door close and opened his eyes. His eye trailed up my body and lingered at my chest, I cleared my throat.

"Shit! Sorry Bella!" he left at vampire speed I sighed and remembered all the good times while getting dressed I had started crying by the time I had finished I curled up on my bed and sobbed. Edward came in half way through and he picked me up and set me on his lap and rubbed circles on my back trying to sooth me.

"Thanks!" I smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and lingered for a minute I knew I still liked him but at the same time I could never forgive him.

"Well sorry about that!" he said looking truly embarrassed he started to blush I jumped up and it disappeared. "What! What's the matter?" he jumped up.

"Nothing but you blushed!" I said lifting my hand to his cheek and his eye colour faltered to his human colour. I dragged him to my mirror still holding his arm, he gasped.

"H... How?" I just shrugged and let go and they went back to golden.

"Let's go see Charlie!" I skipped out of the room...

**A/N: I hope you like I finished my exams I only got a C in all of them :( oh well I still passed**

**V  
>V<strong>

**Review please!**

**V**


	7. The Kiss?

**A/N: I got a C in my calculator paper and a D in my non calculator but and E in my textiles I'm supposed to be getting A's**

**Oh well on with the story sorry I haven't posted my laptop broke but I fixed it by pressing the on button repeatedly for about an hour Lol!**

**Edward's POV**

God she was so hot! I loved watch her get pissed off she was so sleek and sexy it was unbelievable! But sometimes she can be horrible and I don't like it because it's my fault she's like that.

I could hear the shower running and I lay down on her bed it was so light and comfortable. It had to be the best bed I had ever laid on or was it just the girl that slept here?

I heard the bathroom door open and shut and I slowly opened my eyes to find Bella standing there with the smallest towel round her it showed half of her but I let my eyes trail up her body lingering at her chest when she cleared her throat my eyes darted to her calm but angry eyes.

"Shit! Sorry Bella!" I left as fast as I could I shut the door and leant against it breathing heavily.

Alice skipped past with a massive grin on her face.

"hey Eddie!" she squeaked "god I'm glad jasper stopped me from telling you because you were planning on staying then we were all above listening!" she fell in to a fit of giggles on the floor and the others came down stairs and saw me and were laughing so much it hurt my ears. Jasper was the funniest because everyone's amusement was coming to him also my embarrassment he was looking down and silently shaking with laughter.

With all of the laughter I swore I hear a small sob, Alice's eye went glassy like every time she had a vision she was laying on the floor stiff.

"Edward!" she whispered "go in she is crying!" and she got up and shoved me in the door.

She was curled up holding her knees to her chest and her head tucked so I could only see her forehead. I walked slowly, and cautiously – I still didn't know if she would let me pick her up – when I reached her I couldn't take it anymore and just scooped her up and held her until she quieted down, she was just like the old Bella but tougher and I didn't need to worry about her missing out on anything because she still had it all but Charlie.

I was rubbing circles on her back to try and calm her it worked sort of I guess, she had been completely silent for a few minutes. Suddenly she glanced up at me with those blood red eyes! She kind of scared me but I can't help it.

"Thanks!" she breathed out a heavy sigh, and then kissed me on the cheek I guess I'm making slow progress. She lingered for a minute just breathing me in and then pulled back to look at me, I knew that if were human I would be blushing.

"Well sorry about that!" I said ducking my head. She jumped from my lap suddenly; I instantly became aware of my surrounding but couldn't tell that something was wrong so I had to ask.

"What! What's the matter?" I jumped up, just encase.

"Nothing, but you blushed!" she said lifting a delicate hand to my cheek, she suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the mirror and I gasped I felt like falling on the floor but I thought that would be a little too girly for my taste.

"H... how?" I stuttered. She just shrugged let go of me and skipped out of the room singing

"Let's go see Charlie!"

I just followed her until we reached her old house. She sighed staring at the house with longing.

"You know you can't tell him!" I sighed.

"Yeah I know..." she sighed. "But I can't help wishing."

I dragged her into her old room and sat her on her bed. I went straight to where I'd hidden all of her stuff. I picked it all out and lay it gentle in front of her.

She gasped but her breathing hitched. She smiled sadly up to me.

"Y... you left all of it here after all?"

"Yeah I knew if I left it in plain sight that it would be an even worse reminder but I couldn't take it from you!" I sighed.

She picked up every piece slowly and just turned it round in her fingers. Like she couldn't believe she had never seen it before. She smiled sweetly up to me.

"Th... thank you!" she sighed. "I... I... damn it!" she growled. "I am starting to think I have a speech impediment!" I laughed at that she really was different in some good but others.

"Bella..." I reached for her. "I never stopped loving you... I suppose I was all for your safety and didn't even think of Victoria and I was worried I was taking your normal life away from you but I realize now you never did belong to the normal world you were born to be with us and I can't believe I left you over it." Because she was holding my hand tear were coming down my cheeks.

"I know Edward I get it!" she rolled her eyes "and I never stopped loving you ether but I don't know whether I can find it in me to forgive you!" she said avoiding my gaze.

"I know and it's my own fault!" I sighed, she sat on my lap.

"We can still be friends." She offered

"You know that feels like if you dog dyes and your mum says you can keep it right Bella?"

"You know when anyone else calls me Bella I snap at them..." she mused "even Alice but you I just can't find it in me to get angry at you!" she laughed gazing into my eyes. She leaned in licking her lips...

**A/N: haha cliffy I literally wrot this in 20 mins so sorry if it is rubbish if you don't like I can re-write :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Update: Sunday 25****th**


	8. Or Not

**A/N: the bad thing is I am meant 2 be doing home work and my mum took my laptop off me and I'm only allowed it to home work and yet I still write for you guys I am dead if she finds out! So don't expect another update for a while Lol!**

**Bella's POV**

I leaned in he was still just as irresistible as when I was human, god why did this have to be the perfect moment for this! I love him but I don't know whether I can trust or forgive him again, no that's wrong there are ways but even I don't know them so he won't know how to win back my trust god this is just too difficult!

**Edward's POV**

She closed her as I did. This was the perfect, I felt her leave my arms in that second.

"No!" was all she said. "No, no, no! Urr god why did this have to be so complicated!" she was pacing by now.

"It doesn't have to be!" I offered. She turned directly to me.

"Oh it doesn't does it!" she said in a sarcastic tone. "No this could all work out for the best, no... I don't know you wreaked this Edward you made me messed up you!" she screamed. "Made this difficult, so don't you tell me it doesn't have to be because guess what know it all it already is and it's all because of you! And yet I still manage to love you somehow but can I trust you? No! Can I forgive you? No... Maybe! But I don't know how I can this is too tangled up why did you do this to me Edward you knew that when you left I wouldn't just be able to forget you! I told you my life was boring never anything happening but then you came and my life was perfect but you took all of that away from me Edward. You changed me! The thing is you are the only one who can change me ba..."

"Bella?" two voices called

**A/N: got away with it! If I don't update 2 morrow u knows why!**


	9. Is Revenge Enough?

**A/N: another short chapter. From now on I will try and update everyday with just short chapters but on a Thursday and Friday I'm not sure if I will be able to it depends but I will defiantly update all the other days of the week.**

**Bella's POV**

No! I thought as I heard Jacob and Charlie shout my name.

They burst into my room and I was frozen I didn't know what to do; Edward was just staring blankly at me!

"Um... Hi!" I squeaked pulling my legs together and hold each hand loosely and look at the floor.

"WH...!" Charlie fell to the floor I caught him before he did any damage though.

"Bella are... are you a vampire?" Jacob stuttered. I smiled guiltily up at him.

"Yeah!" I sighed. "I am but I couldn't take it any more I needed to be like them it felt like my destiny and I suppose it still is." I really did feel like that.

"Oh!" he sighed. "He didn't bite you did he?"

"Yeah he did why?" I asked innocently, I can get revenge on Edward I know about the treaty.

Jack leapt up and so did Edward.

"Stop!" I said in a dull tone "don't wreak Charlie's house out!" I yelled.

They both jumped out of the window and Jake fazed I wouldn't let anything happen to ether of them. They were just a blur and I sat back until I saw Jake getting the upper hand.

What is he doing! No he wouldn't do that he thinks I will never love him again so he's giving up. No I won't let that happen. I jumped up and through Jake off Edward.

"Enough!" I growled in a defensive position.

"He said don't make me fight you to Bella!" Edward said in a strangled tone.

"Well I might just bring it doggy!" I screamed he leapt on me I kicked him square in the chest he went flying. "I told you to bring it woos!" he stood up towering over me trying to intimidate me. "Wow you're really tall Jake!" I said sarcastically, two other wolves appeared and Edward jumped behind me and had my back I was fighting Jake and Leah he was fighting Paul. I kicked jake in the chest and threatened to bite Leah. "If you want me to bite you take one more step towards me and Edward!" I seethed dangerously low. The all ran into the trees and fazed and came out fully clothed. I didn't really want to hurt them but I cant let anything happen to Edward at the same time and he is the priority here!

"Why are you doing this Bella?" Jake asked.

"Because I'm not the same person anymore and no he didn't bite me the Volturi did and I asked them to!"

"Oh right! So you lied?"

"Yup!" I said popping the "p". "What cha gonna do about it?" he rolled his eyes and hugged me.

"You may not be the same but I still love ya little sis!" he said into the crook of my neck...

**A/N: what's gunna happen? Only I know he he **


	10. Charlie?

**A/N: hey guys I would like to thank you for all of the reviews and a lot of people added this to their favourites and story/author alerts, I am pretty surprised about this! In my joined account it wasn't my email so I didn't know what support I was getting but now I do so thank you!**

**Yes I am exactly like Alice in the personality department but I hate shopping and love writing!**

**I own a cold not twilight and the plot and characters**

**Chapter 10: Charlie?**

**Bella's POV**

Was getting Edward back for all the pain he caused me enough? I don't know anymore.

"What are we going to do about Charlie?" I asked, a little choked up.

"Um... we should just say he must have dreamt the whole thing?" Edward suggested.

"Okay!" Jake smiled "good idea!" Jake ran into the house and I followed I missed Charlie more than anythi... no that's not right but I still missed him a hell-of-a lot! Jake laid Charlie onto the couch, gently and stood back. He motioned for me to sit by him, I heard him leave the room.

"Hey Dad!" I whispered not wanting to wake him. "I miss you and wish I could take you with me but I can't, I'm sorry daddy!" tears had started streaming down my face. "I just don't want this for you I kept the secret long enough I don't want to wreak it now, I'm sorry and I love you!" with that I gave him a swift kiss on the forehead and got to find Edwards comforting arms.

He was leaning on the door frame facing out not in. I tapped him on the shoulders and he turned round slowly. I dove for his waist and buried my face into his chest, he picked me up bridal style and brought me over to say goodbye to Jake. I grabbed his neck hugging him extremely tight.

"Can't breathe!" he wheezed out. Edward had to pry my hands off of him and then he carried me home with my head tucked into the crook of his neck.

**A/N: hey guys I'm not sure whether I should have Charlie change into a vampire what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't got an excuse it just I was being lazy sorry I will try to update more frequently.**

When we got close to the castle – I wasn't looking I could smell it – I snuggled closer to Edward telling him that I didn't want him to put me down just yet. Edward took me straight in the front door that was the worst idea but I can't blame him he hasn't been here as long as me.

As soon as we were through the doors everyone was there including some new faces I didn't know.

"What happened?" Alec barked at Edward. I looked up to Edward he glanced at me and I nodded my head he let me down, I stumbled a little (I thought now I was a vampire I was meant to be graceful?)

"Urr... I went to visit my dad just to check up on him!" I answered in a small timid voice.

"What's that dog smell?" Aro asked getting angry.

"It's nothing..." I barked too quickly making it obvious that it was.

"Isabella...

"Bella!" I said through gritted teeth, and then I realized I wasn't Bella anymore but I was in a way, I stood there thinking this over for a minute before I saw Edward smiling like the best thing had happened to him. That made me light up, "yup, defiantly Bella I don't like the name Izzy never have I just wanted a change for a while!" I beamed and Aro and Edward smile got even bigger I swear if he smiles any wide his perfect diamond skin will crack.

"Oh...kay..." Aro answered frowning at me and Edward.

"Well the dog smell is my best friend." I answered confidently.

"WHAT!" the whole room screamed at me except from the Cullen's who already knew this!

"Yeah there shape shifters." I smiled at all of the shocked faces. "Oh get over it!" I sighed and grabbed Edward hand and walked to my room.

I snapped my fingers and Edward was in swimming trunks and I was in a strapless blue bikini I dragged him out of the window and in to the river just on the outside of the wall.

I dived in happy to be in the water when I came to the surface Edward was shocked I would be like this. I started giggling and climbed out slowly, and waved a hand in front of his face he was most defiantly checking me out! When he didn't look me on the face I walked off and climbed a tree changing my sent to the smell of the woods so he would notice, he came rushing passed at a slow jog, well for a vampire any way I jumped from tree to tree following him as quietly I could I was always to trees behind him.

I started thinking of when I was human and all the good times I didn't realize Edward had noticed me and was about to knocked me out of the tree.

I landed on top of him, and I started giggling but refused to get off of him!

**A/N: until next time :P**


	12. Treasure the Past!

**A/N: I know there is no excuse literally! But my schedule is so busy between my 5 hour days at school and my 40 hours of exercise a week and also revising and trying to write more to other things that I have held back on for a while, my fan fics kind of became the bottom of my to do list but I have decided I will tell you when the next update will be at the end of each chapter and if I don't comply errrm... send me loads of private messages so they mess up my email... yeah that's fair!**

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters of the idea of the Vamps but I do own 6 ring binders to revise from! Also the plot of thi fan fic!**

**On with the story!**

**Bella's POV**

I was biting very hard on my lower lip, trying so very hard not to burst into laughter. I had been sitting on Edward for nearly 10 minutes and he was twisting and turning trying to get of my iron grip.

I decided to annoy him further, I reached out and tickled him he started laughing almost instantly and that made me break my facade and burst into laughter topper ling off of him landing on my back to the left of him.

"You know Bella, you really have changed!" he sighed "but it's not all good!"

I glanced up to him with a sorrowful expression on my face I knew if he looked at me now he would see how pained. A part of me wanted him to look at me and see me in this weak point, but another part of me was glad that he wasn't, he would see me at my weakest point now if he looked, and I don't want to look or be weak! God dam it!

I fixed my facial expression just as he swung his head round to look at me. I smiled devilishly, his brow furrowed and I jumped up and ran back to the river. I could hear him following me.

The sun was about to arise I glanced at Edward, and the sun appeared just peeping through casting a glow all around us Edward was smiling he had his eyes closed I admired him.

"Like what you see?" Edward chuckled opening his eyes. I instantly blushed and looked the other way.

"Why aren't you sparkling?" Edward asked quietly. I felt something inside of me switch, on or off o wasn't sure. I looked down at my hand the crystal like pattern just slowly appearing on my skin.

I shrugged. "All about being new!" I smiled and dove into the water...

I was nice it felt like I was human again but this time I was equal to Edward rather than lower than him, but I wasn't going out with him anymore...

**A/N: Again I'm so sorry! Please forgive me and carry on reading *pout***

**Next update: 30****th**** April 2012 that's just confirmation that you won't have to wait til next year!**


	13. Rage!

**A/N: I am risking my life by typing this for you (basically my laptop is my life and I only have it to do some none existent homework)**

**Oh well I will keep my promise to my readers enjoy people!**

**Bella's POV**

Being under water was fun but I was getting bored, and Edward still hadn't come into the water. I obviously couldn't sigh but would have if I could of!

I came to the surface just enough so my eyes were over the water level. Edward's back was facing me he turned round quickly and he looked like he was having a debate with himself.

"What's up chuck?" I asked.

"Oh... um... nothing!" he sighed.

I arched my eyebrow at him "really!" I asked in a disbelieving voice looking away from him. he reached out and touched his hand to mine, the tingling feeling was till there from when I was human, it just conformed that all the pain I was feeling and still not gotten rid of was still there.

I suddenly felt a rage rip through me, he gasped. I swam to the other side and sat so he could still see me. I took deep breaths trying to keep my rage and pain locked away, it was difficult with him being so close I closed my eyes trying to picture what would make this all disappear.

NO! I got up and ran I can't keep pretending anymore can I? I screamed in frustration at myself. I knocked a few trees down but then ran to the river where we just where. He was till there just staring where I had disappeared.

"I'm sorry!" he muttered.

"You shouldn't be its not your fault I don't know how to deal with shit like this!" I muttered slumping down.

"You wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me!" he nearly yelled at me.

"I don't care anymore! Yes you did this to me but you were trying to protect me! Me I did this to myself! I could have just dealt with it and attempted to move on but no I just had to the most comfortable one at that moment when I knew full well it would turn difficult and I would be hurting the one person who means a lot to me and also me!" I growled.

He looked shocked. "I know what you going through!" he sighed.

"No you don't you don't know why I'm having this internal battle and I need time! Please just give me time and I'll be fine!" I whispered. He nodded "come on they will want to know what happened."

I took his hand and we walked back because we weren't far out from the castle...

When we returned there was a lot of commotion I clicked my fingers and thought of really long hair down to mid thigh in a braid over one shoulder no makeup baby blue eyes and a blue one shouldered dress to my knee I walked off to great some new guests after clicking my fingers to change Edward into the clothes he was wearing before.

**A/N: managed it I know it's not brilliant but its good enough for what I wanted to put across!**

**Next Update: 7****th**** May 2012**

**Press the button :D**

**V**

**V**


	14. Head Hitting

**A/N: Bank holiday!**

**No one reviewed :( I'm sad**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters I just like messing around with the plot.**

**Edward's POV**

I sat at the edge of the river waiting for her to come up I needed to talk to her and I can't really do that under water. I worried about asking her, worried that she will just reject me and run away to never be seen again. I can't lose her again I just can't it would be way too difficult!

She slightly irritated as she came up from the water a turned away trying to think of a reasonable way to start this conversation, I turned back not having a clue how to start this conversation, I suppose I could just do what feels right it always work with Bella when she was human but will it work now?

"What up chuck?" Bella's perfect voice broke my train of thought I looked up into her eyes. I decided there and then while looking into those deep hurt pools of chocolate brown. I shook my head and replied.

"Oh..." I still want you "um..." how do I say I want you back? "nothing." I gave up it was too hard.

She arched her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me. "Really!" she sighed in a disbelieving tone. I reached out wanting to know if we both felt the tingling sensation from when she was human. When our hands met it was still there but did she still feel it.

She look at it was sorrow in her eyes but then pain, guilt, sadness, happiness, and then rage. Her eyes started to go red. I gasped why were her eyes red?

She quickly swam away. Why would she swim away if she is mad at you?

_Maybe she isn't mad at you maybe she is mad at herself! _A small voice in the back of my head reasoned.

She sat on the other side of the river facing away from me, her shoulders were shaking with anger she was trying to calm herself down with deep breaths I don't think it was working though.

Quickly she got up and ran into the trees. Why is she running she doesn't want this she doesn't want me she can't take the pain I left her in and made her like this!

I sat there just staring where she had disappeared from my view. It seemed like years until she came back but I knew it to be more like an hour or less.

"I'm sorry!" I muttered looking at my hands.

She sighed and jumped across the river as if it to be instinct as if she didn't even realizes she had done it.

"_You _shouldn't be its not your fault I don't know how to deal with shit like this!" she slumped down on the grass in front of me.

"You wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me!" I growled coming out a little too loudly.

"I don't care anymore! Yes you did this to me!" that stung I nearly flinched but put on a poker face. "But you were trying to protect me! Me I did this to myself! I could have just dealt with it and attempted to move on but no I just had to do the most comfortable one at that moment when I knew full well it would turn difficult and I would be hurting the one person who means a lot to me and also me!" does that means she wants me back but needs to deal with her pain I've dealt with mine and now the only thing that could possibly make it go away is her back in my arms saying I love you!

"I know what you going through!" I sighed.

"No you don't, you don't know why I'm having this internal battle and I need time! Please just give me time and I'll be fine!" she whispered. I nodded wanting her to know I understood her to a certain point. "Come on they will want to know what happened."

She grabbed my hand and we walked back, we weren't too far away from the castle we quickly jumped the walls were no one would see us and returned to the main hall. There were many people waiting to meet her.

She quickly changed her appearance to a blond hair blue eyed girl, her hair fell in down to mid thigh in a braid over one shoulder no make-up and a blue one shouldered dress to her knee, she quickly walked off I was about to call her back to change my clothes when she raised her hand and clicked her fingers and I was back in the outfit I had on this Moring.

I heard some shuffling and then felt a sharp pain on the back of my head.

**A/N: who do you think hit him on the head?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review it makes me happy so I can write better chapters it also encourages me to write them faster and maybe even longer chapters :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI Guys *Sheepish Smile* I'm really sorry you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating!**

**But even in the long amount of time no one reviewed! :(**

**EPOV**

"OW!" I stage whispered turning on my heel to see who the culprit was. "Alice, Rose! What the hell was that for?" I tried not to scream at them.

"You deserved it!" rose growled. "You are flustering the poor girl **YOU **confused her **YOU **made her feel like crap so now she doesn't know what to feel when to feel it how to feel it and why she feels it for anyone never mind **YOU**!" she sighed shaking her head trying to calm down, "she is too confused at the moment for you to lay your feelings flat at her and for her to disregard you or accept you, first she needs to sort herself out or she will never be able to be with anyone!"

"Yes and Edward that's for what will happen in the future!" Alice cried joyfully, yet had a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me or just leave me hanging like usual?" I sighed at Alice's normal tactics.

"The usual!" they all skipped off on that note and left me to do nothing...

"Edward!" a high pitch squeak came from somewhere in the room until a small bundle of red hair jumped into my arms. I laughed when I realized who it was!

"Maggie!" I cried pulling her into a bear hug.

"How I've missed you big brother!" she exclaimed "why haven't you ever phoned or visited me?" she pouted adorably.

"Oh how I haven't missed you and your comments... firstly the phone works both ways and you could come and visit me!"

"_Firstly,_" she mocked "you're lying and I was busy!"

"What makes you think that I wasn't?" I growled playfully.

"Nawww aren't you two just the cutest!" The Blond haired, blue eyed girl cooed at me and Maggie. Maggie instantly jumped up.

"You're lying about your appearance!" Maggie cried happily.

"Yes I am..." Bella replied slowly looking curiously at Maggie.

"Bella!" I cried "this is Maggie!"

"Nice to meet you Maggie!" Bella smiled holding her hand out delicately for Maggie to shake, but Maggie acting her physical age she pulled her into a hug.

"Nice to meet you to _Princess_!" Maggie turned to me with a mischievous glint in her eyes "I wanna talk to _you_!" Maggie pointed an accusing finger at me.

I nodded my head slowly and unsurely I looked up smiled at Bella before being dragged off by Maggie.

We went to my room.

"Soooooooo...?" Maggie questioned.

"So, what?" I asked tilting my head to the side to emphasise my confusion.

"Oh it's so unobvious isn't it the way your eyes light up when you see her? The way you act when she is around you are totally into her!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh come on Edward really trying to convince me! of all people you're trying to convince the person who can tell when you're lying!" she sigh shaking her head at my idiocy, when I heard a small laugh that sounded like bells coming from outside the door.

**A/N: Again all I can say is I'm sorry and now I'm on holiday I could update everyday but I need at least 1 review please! **

**Previews for any1 who does!**

**Disclaimer (before I forget): I don't own twilight!**


	16. Was I stupid?

**A/N: Guys I'm sorry really I am, forgive me please!**

**Bella's POV**

I chuckled at his idiocy, but my laugh came out full force and I had to skip away so they wouldn't hear me! It's so tiresome trying to deceive people I'm just friends with him. I feel so much more but don't want admit it, it would hurt so many people. I would rather hurt myself than anyone else but either way I will hurt people. Who do I choose?

I forced a smile onto my face and went over to greet everyone, my mind still wondering to what Maggie had said about Edward.

**EPOV**

"Look Edward it's obvious, you can't hide it so don't try, because it just makes you look even more of an idiot! Now tell me the whole story."

"It all started in forks, Washington. We had been there about 2 years and January 19th a brown haired, brown eyed beauty moved all the way from Phoenix, Arizona to forks! I wasn't sure why anyone would want to do that, so to get my information I looked into her mind..." Maggie cut me off.

"What's so special about that!" Maggie question fingers drumming on her chin head slightly tilted trying to figure it out.

"You interrupted the most interesting bit and important." I sighed and got on with the story "well I tried but it was blank like nothing was there I tried and tried but nothing. That was at lunch, next lesson was biology and I had to sit next to her. The minute she sat next to me it was like she was an angel her sent was so intoxicating, I leaned in but something stopped me. At first I thought it was to protect my detection, but later realised there was something more there more that was helping me keep my restraint for the entire lesson. But afterwards I fled for a week, I wanted to go back for my family but I found myself going back just to see this girl again." I sighed "she was my singer and my soul mates, and I left her because I thought I was a threat but she knew too much and just how to be changed into one of us. She staged her death to her farther she has a lot of powers and is now the Volturi princess. She won't take me back though." Maggie gentle put her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me I shook it off I didn't deserve to be comforted it was my fault that this happen no one else's.

"Why was I so stupid?" I asked to myself.

"You weren't you thought you were protecting her!" she sighed "I know it feels like you did the wrong thing but you to will end up together you can see it in your eyes. I know you don't want to talk about it so let's get back to the party and you will talk when you feel like it." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the main hall.

"Isabella! Oh Isabella!" Aro called searching for her face even though it was hidden by her powers. "It's time!" he whispers.

Suddenly there was the blond haired blue eyed girl looking out at everyone sitting on her thrown.

Her eyes caught mine and we both got lost until Caius cleared his throat which distracted us both.

"Hello fellow Vampires!" she smiled standing to her feet her hands pressed together in delight as looked upon us all. "Well as you know the Volturi have called you here for you to meet the new Volturi princess." She smiled and looked at the floor. "Well here I am! I may seem small and insignificant but I have a lot of powers, some of which I only learnt when Eleazar informed Me." she sighed, "Well this isn't the real me, the real me looks like this!"

Suddenly everything dropped her mental shield her physical shield and every power that needed the slightest concentration. I could see into her thoughts everything flashed before me how she dealt with everything I blocked it out as soon as I saw her coming to the Volturi. I was guessing she was remembering when she changed by now the way Jasper was squirming.

I looked back to the thrown to find Bella but not as a human not with the Brown eyes I had known but the tangy orange that told me she was eating animals and not humans. I was glad of that, I didn't want her eating humans I could just imagine her with an evil smirk upon her pretty little face...

Don't go down that road Edward!

She then began demonstrating her powers...

**A/N: next update: Will be soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight that's Stephenie Meyer's but I do own the story line of this fan-fiction!**


	17. IMPORTANT

**Hey Guys this is an IMPORTANT author's note so please read.**

**I really am sorry I wasn't shy how to write this next part, so I started editing the first chapter and completely changed most of the plot so I will be re-writing it all and then adding to it afterwards.**

**THIS IS WRITTEN ON ALL STORYS**

**I am focusing on Bella Says No at the Moment I am sorry for people reading my other story and might do short chapters when I get Writers block for Bella says no but please read.**

**Thank you to all people who are reading my stories**

**XOXO Alice **


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: wow, the response I've had the last time I put a message up was pretty amazing thank you all, though I shall not be continuing all now, I will try and write a chapter for one story, every fortnight.

Please vote on my Profile for which story you would like me to finish first.

I'm glad you all enjoy my stories, n(even though I think they are rubbish,) I wish you all a merry Christmas, and the poll will be closing on January 10th, and the first update will be at least up by the 24th at the latest.

Well thank you all for follows favourites and reviews.

xoExoMxo

(P.S. Does anyone else find it difficult to type with false nails on?)


End file.
